


Out of place are we Mr. Hart?

by Consultinghaz



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Consensual Underage Sex, Detention, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consultinghaz/pseuds/Consultinghaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy plays some stupid pranks in order to make the school day more interesting and lands himself in detention with a new teacher for the whole week. But what will happen when the tension in the classroom grows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boredom's creation.

**Author's Note:**

> Rated mature for future chapters! This is my first ever time writing or posting fanfic but i've been a reader for so long that i just wanted to give it a try! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Eggsy walked the school corridors at an agonisingly slow pace.  
The only reason he was here so late in the evening is cuz him and Tommo got caught stealing supplies from the science store room after period three, trying to pull some of that breaking bad shit. It’s not like they where actually planning on doing anything with it, they where just trying to have a little fun you know, spice up your average school day. And it did make a things a bit more interesting that is until fucking Mr. Stut came back from his lunch break early. Tommo was lucky, made a quick break for it out of the lab window. No matter how hard wrinkly old Stut pushed for an answer, Eggsy didn’t grass. He weren’t no snitch, a trait he wore with his head held high. The downside of this though was that he landed his ass in a full weeks worth of after school detentions.

And here he was now. Walking oh so slowly trying to shave a couple of minutes of his hour in hell with some boring old creep trying to teach him a lesson or change his ways. Eggsy entered the bland classroom with a small sigh as he felt the last shred of hope rise to his mouth and float away as did the slim chance that he would be leaving this hell before 5:00. Before he could even think about taking his seat as far away from the teachers desk as possible he came face to face with perhaps the smartest dressed man he had ever seen in his life. Even for a teacher this guy was something else. 

All groomed hair and expertly tailored suit. Eggsy’s sharp eyes assessed him and picked up the fine details, his polished shoes and rings (though he noted that his left ring finger was strikingly bare.), his smear free glasses and his jacket sleeves that boast silver enamel cufflinks. This really drives the point home for Eggsy, even the few (and I mean really very few) teachers who bother to make an effort for school only have buttons connecting their sleeves. Wow, this guy really is something else.  
“You must be Gary.” The man says, and Eggsy snaps out of his scrutinising mindset and realizes just how long he had been staring. “Yeah, um well everyone calls me Eggsy.” He stutters.  
“Well ‘Eggsy’ is seems as though you are the only student unfortunate enough to be spending detention with me this evening.” The mans eyes traced up and down his body which made Eggsy blush and become very self-aware. He immediately regretted picking out a shoddy old tracksuit as todays outfit of choice. 

Eggsy plucked up the last of his cocky over the top confidence to ask, “If you don’t mind me asking Sir, who even are you? I’ve never seen you round here before.” A smirk played on the mans lips for a brief moment which in many ways broke his gentlemanly mask, but damn if it didn’t make him look that much more appealing. His hazel eyes met Eggsy’s blue ones.  
“I’m Mr. Hart.”


	2. A fitting punishment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the detention begins, Eggsy attempts to get a grasp on the new teacher. Only to be met with fierce opposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exploring the setting and characters in more detail.  
> Again any comments or feedback would be great! Thank you for reading!

“Please, take your seat.” Said Mr. Hart after breaking the uncomfortable eye contact they had been holding for so long.  
Eggsy started towards the back of the classroom where he had been planning on sitting. Suddenly a thin hand reached out and grasped the hood of his jacket firmly, choking him a little as he struggled against the force.

“I don’t think so Mr. Unwin. I’d like to have you sat at the front where I can keep and eye on you.”  
The cheek of this guy! Not only was Eggsy being kept here against his will but now he was going to be watched for the whole hour! Like some delinquent animal in a zoo.

Eggsy scoffed and reluctantly made his way to the front of the classroom. He sat down heavily at the desk directly in front of the teacher’s.  
“There, now that we’re all settled in we can begin with your punishment.” Ordered Hart setting a blank lined piece of paper in front of Eggsy.  
“Whoa, whoa mate! I don’t know if you know how it works ‘round here but detentions are for sittin’ on your arse doin’ nought.”  
Mr. Hart’s eyes turned sharp and cold, clearly unhappy with the defiance Eggsy was providing.

“Yes, well before you arrived I was having a look through your file and the countless offences against both teachers and your fellow pupils lead me to believe that a bit more was needed that just ‘sitting on your arse’”  
Eggsy flushed red; most teachers weren’t this ballsy when trying to oppose him. And they certainly didn’t attempt to straighten him out. Mr. Hart receded back into his teacher persona.  
“I want you to use this time to reflect on your action’s and apologize for them as any apposite gentleman does.” A chuckle formed in Eggsy’s throat at the idea of being addressed as a gentleman but quickly disappeared due to the intimidating look Mr. Hart shot him from across the table.

“Write an adequate confession and letter addressed to Mr. Stut explaining how sorry you feel and how deeply regretful you are that events had to unfold this way.” Mr. Hart explained with a grin.  
Eggsy paused and awaited further instructions.  
“That is all, you may begin.” Stated Hart as he began to relax into his chair.  
It dawned on Eggsy that he was not being asked to name his accomplice. At least that was one positive. Maybe Hart was going easy on him.

Just as he was going to start his essay, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Mr. Hart taking off his jacket and producing a book (a pristine first edition copy of Ernest Hemingway’s Men without Women.) and begins reading.

Forty minutes passed the same way, with Mr. Hart reading silently behind his desk and Eggsy scribbling down a sentence every now and then when something came to mind.  
The only sound that inhabited the barren room during the detention was the scribbling of Eggsy pen and the distinctive noise the teacher made every time he licked his finger to turn to a new page.

The truth was Eggsy had barely written anything. Half a paragraph of babble occupied the page and it’s contents where more than disappointing.  
He had been too distracted, absent-mindedly staring at Mr. Hart. He couldn’t help it! The man was far more interesting that the majority of people he met in his everyday life and amazingly posh, you don’t get a lot of people ‘round here like that. And if Eggsy’s hunch was correct there was lot more to him than met the eye.

Mr. Hart slammed his book shut abruptly.  
“You’ve had more than enough time to formulate your apology, you can leave it on the desk and then you are free to go.”  
“Yes sir.” Eggsy muttered as he collected his things, trying to avoid looking at his piece of crap essay.  
He made toward the door anxious to be free of his superior’s harsh stare, but just before he could reach for the exit, Hart called after him.  
“Oh, and Eggsy, ensure you are on time for tomorrows detention please.” 

Eggsy couldn’t believe he had to put up with a whole week of this shit.


	3. Her knight in shining armour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Hart is already indirectly causing problems in the Unwin household, but nothing will stop Eggsy from being the best big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy being a fab big brother!  
> Kind of fluffy. But don't worry in the next chapter things get a little more heated.

He bolted out of the school gates. 

It had been a fucking weird day.  
And now his bullshit detention had made him twenty minutes late to pick up his little sister Daisy.  
Eggsy took off in a sprint darting down the thin alleys and narrow streets until he arrived at the preschool in half the time it would have taken him to walk. Okay maybe he did cut a couple of corners and jump a few fences, but what’s the use in spending five years of your life training in gymnastics if you can’t use it.  
Eggsy marched into the preschool.  
Primary colours danced along the walls reminding Eggsy of a simpler time in which he too had been attending this school.  
The large plush dolls and scattered wax crayons where a comforting sight and momentarily Eggsy indulged in the fantasy of a happy childhood free from restraint until the miniature size of everything around him sent him crashing back down into reality and forced him to realise that he had grown out of that world and now he had to for fill adult responsibilities, for his Mum and Daisy’s sake.

“Eggy!” the pint-sized toddler waddled her way towards her brother, feet pitter-pattering on the hard wood floor while her chubby hands dragged her ‘floppy rabbit’ in the trail.

“Hi princess have you had a good day? Eggsy asked while scooping up the little girl and formulating a plan to escape as soon as possible, but before he could even think about it…

“Mr. Unwin could I have a quick word with you before you leave.” Daisy’s teacher strode confidently towards them with purpose.

“I understand that you have other obligations, Mr. Unwin but it would be extremely ignorant of you to treat this school as free childcare. Please ensure that you are on time collecting your sister in the future.” 

“Will do.” Eggsy replied coldly as he turned towards the door adding a very naughty word to the end of his sentence hoping it would slip under the radar.  
Daisy however has very sharp hearing and is not yet fluent in the English language. On top of this she has an extremely bad habit of repeating words that she hears, often loudly for several minutes.  
And so began the chorus of “♫ Bitch! Bitch! Blitch! Snitch ♫!” Fortunately they where out of the door so fast that the teacher didn’t have a chance to vent her almighty rage.

Eggsy proceeded to spend the next thirty minutes explaining to Daisy that she should never say that word because it was very very naughty. Then dropping her at her babysitters for the night.

His mum was going out clubbing with Dean and they where most likely not going to be coming home until the early hours of the morning, if at all.  
The idea of his mum being out all night with Dean still struck fear into the boy even after all of these years.  
But on the bright side an evening without the blaring football game, snarky comments and constant demands for a beer would serve as a blessing.  
As soon as he entered the house Eggsy hauled his aching body up the stairs and into the shower. As soon as he had finished he started towards his bedroom.  
He did a double take when he realised that he hadn’t eaten since lunch and decided that if his mum returned drunk from a night out only to find that he hadn’t eaten there’d be hell to pay.  
Quickly he returned to the kitchen to grab a light snack and a glass of water before ascending the stairs once more and lying down in bed and attempting to relax a little after one of the strangest and most stressful days of his life.


	4. He takes a dip in my daydreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy relieves some tension after a long day in a very naughty manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING REALLY SHITTY PORN.  
> If you're not into guys masturbating don't read!!!  
> For those of you who do enjoy. ;)

Eggsy’s head sunk a little lower into his pillow as the deathly silence of the empty house surrounded him. His mind was full of unconnected thoughts.  
Today had been arduous and Eggsy longed for the comfort of sleep to arrive as soon as possible. But no matter how much he tossed and turned he couldn’t seem to relax.

After a couple of hours it was no use.  
Defeated Eggsy trailed his hand down below the covers hoping to release the stress the best way he knew how. He pushed his pants down so that they pooled around his ankles, and started to work his hands up his thighs.  
He could already feel the pressure building and gave himself a couple of strokes before letting his mind wander and explore his deepest fantasies.  
Heat ran up into his head making his mind swim while blood rushed down in between his legs making him impossibly harder. Eggsy slid his hand over the length of his cock, slow easy strokes.  
His breathing became fast and laboured. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he slowly ran a finger over his slit.

A Stranger’s thin long hands jumped into Eggsy’s imagination and his stroke became faster and rougher.  
His brain was filled with images of sharp eyes and a quick mouth. Eggsy bit back a moan before he realised that he was all on his own, the house was empty and that he didn’t have to maintain his composure. This realisation dragged a rough groan from Eggsy’s parted lips.

A hand snaked up his body to tease a hard nipple while the other increased the pace on his cock further. Eggsy had no desire to go slowly, the faster he came, the faster he could fall asleep.  
His moans grew louder as his arousal became unbearable.

Eggsy became desperate, every twist on the head of his dick driving him closer and closer to the edge.  
Sweat beaded on the boy’s forehead as he worked harder towards his climax.

“Ah, yes, harder!” he cried as the fictitious scent of cologne and fabricated image of a perfect eldredge necktie drove him to completion. 

“Mmh, Mr. Hart!” he yelled subconsciously as he came in a delirious moment of lust.  
Eggsy wiped his hand on his sheets while making a mental note to do the washing tomorrow and allowed his breathing to slow before falling to sleep. Sweetly dreaming of a stranger in a bespoke suit.

And in the morning when he woke Eggsy was oblivious as to what, or more precisely who triggered such an intense desire.


	5. Turn your back on mother nature.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories flood back and the sight of the man in front of him is now linked to more lustful connotations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter tying up loose ends and preparing for the good stuff.

Eggsy woke and dressed. 

He carefully crept downstairs and upon inspecting the rooms came to the realisation that his mum and Dean had not yet returned. A pang of concern for his mother’s wellbeing shot through him, she had arrived home from night’s out with dean’s mates before bearing black eyes and split lips, but he quickly dismissed it before turning his attention to preparing for school. 

He scribbled a note for his mum hoping desperately that when she arrived home she would be in a good enough state to read it.  
Eggsy grabbed his school bag and make his way towards the door.   
As he stepped out onto the street he spotted Dean stumbling down the other end of the road with a bottle of beer in one hand and the weight of Michelle’s limp body in the other.  
In that moment Eggsy was faced with a twisted moral dilemma he was not willing to face this early in the morning.

On one hand he could go and help his mum and deal with the consequences Dean would create. One the other hand he could pull up his hood and make a quick break for it, ensuring he would arrive at school on time bruise free.  
After a seconds deliberation he decided he would leave his mum in her sorry state and head towards school, after all if he wanted to get him, Daisy and his mum out of Dean’s hands he would have to work for it, and school was one step towards getting there.

And so he started walking silently wishing that everything back at home would disappear.

The school day dragged on uneventfully.   
Eggsy kept his head down and stayed out of trouble. The last thing he needed was another week’s worth of detentions.   
After his lessons had finished Eggsy walked briskly towards the room where he knew Mr. Hart would be waiting for him.  
He was cautious of the time, not wanting to disappoint Mr. Hart with his lateness yet again.

He still didn’t want to attend the daily after school punishments, but yesterday wasn’t as bad as it could have been Hart had let him off easy a couple of times and it gave him a chance to get to know the teacher a bit. Eggsy could tell if people where good or bad inside. He’d had enough practice from his mum’s many boyfriend, most of whom fell on the negative end of the spectrum. But Hart was harder to place; there was something darker lurking beneath the chivalrous teacher surface.

When Eggy entered the room he assumed it was empty, he resumed his seat at the front of the room and patiently awaited his teacher arrival.   
To Eggsy’s surprise Mr. Hart suddenly appeared from behind the desk with a book that he had presumably been searching for.   
He ran a hand through his tousled hair while locking eyes innocently with Eggsy, and suddenly everything came back to him. 

Eggsy’s face grew red as he remembered exactly what had caused him to become so flustered the previous night and it dawned on him exactly who he was picturing in his detailed sexual fantasies that got him worked up and turned on.

Mr. Hart took his seat across from Eggsy and inched his chair forward until it was as close to the table as possible.  
Eggsy breathed heavily willing the blood away from his face as his temperature rose; He couldn’t look at the man in front of him without thinking of less than appropriate teacher-student activities.   
Mr. Hart reached up to remove his suit jacket.

“Now Eggsy, Shall we begin.”


	6. Pinned down by the dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy can't seem to cope with the intrusive, inappropriate thoughts surrounding his superior. Tension builds before an unexpected interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning's of detention number two. And the introduction of a new character. Guess who???

“Mr. Stut was less than happy with the content of your letter, its understandable bearing in mind that not much of it made sense, however he did appreciate the kind thought.”

Eggsy’s body grew hot under the older man’s gaze and his stomach tied in knots. He couldn’t even look at him. It was automatic, as if he had been trained to associate each one of Mr. Hart’s features with a dark deep-rooted fantasy that coiled round his heart, constricting his chest, forcing the breath out of his lungs.  
Understandably this made it very difficult to naturally converse and the once cocky, confident Eggsy was left stunned, speechless and glowing red.

“I can help you with that if you want.” Mr. Hart offered leaning slightly towards the student.

Eggsy had to force a response out of his dry throat.

“H-help me with what sir?”

“Your writing, I seemed like you had some trouble with that apology and I am a literature and language teacher after all. I wouldn’t mind giving you some, extra tutoring.”

Eggsy’s pulse quickened as the space between them gradually decreased.

“And now that I feel you’ve been suitably punished, it would be a good way to fill these detentions.”

Mr. Hart was now standing fully over Eggsy, making the power imbalance well known. This was new for Eggsy.   
He didn’t have many friends who where on the same level as him, most of his group just served as allies incase he got caught causing trouble, meaning that Eggsy was always the one in control.   
Even at home he had no problem with confronting Dean when he crossed the line, despite sometimes being physically inferior.   
But with Mr. Hart it was different, Eggsy knew it was quite likely that he could take him down, if they where to fight. Hart was well built and experienced but Eggsy was younger and quick on his feet, fast thinking. 

But now there was no physically contact. No fighting. It was the way Hart used his eyes and held his body that was holding Eggsy down, and pining him to his chair.

“Unless you can think of something better to do?” Mr. Hart muttered, his shadow eclipsing Eggsy completely.

This innocent offer sparked a wave of feelings in Eggsy, he could think of an infinite number of ways they could spend the next sixty minutes all of which were unacceptable.  
This was ridiculous.  
Eggsy’s throat was closing fast while his tongue became sandpaper in his mouth.   
He needed to talk now.   
The heavy silence combined with the tension between their bodies was overwhelming.   
Things where growing awkward very fast.   
If Eggsy didn’t answer immediately he could risk things becoming very uncomfortable.

Suddenly the school’s secretary burst through the door with a clipboard decorating her arms, causing the two to jump away from each other.

“Sorry to interrupt Mr. Hart but Mr. Redfoot, caught a student writing graffiti on the wall behind the sixth form department during morning break, unfortunately he’s too busy running debate society to hold a separate detention so I thought I’d send her your way.”

“Um, Yes yes that’s fine by me thank you Irene.” Mr. Hart said clearing his throat and returning to his chair.  
The woman left and she was replaced by a young but mature girl who walked towards Eggsy with a menacing look in her eyes and a swing in her hips.


	7. I'm a female rebel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's harder for Eggsy to let people in when he cares about someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of relationship building between Eggsy and Rox.  
> 

She walked with purpose, like she had a great mission to for fill.  
Apparently this mission was to walk straight up to Mr. Hart and perch on the corner of his desk closest to him.

“I hope I’m not intruding.” she hissed with running her eyes up and down him, analyzing in an almost medical way.

A jolt of jealousy pierced Eggsy, and a ravenous monster awoke from within him instantaneously ripping him to shreds.  
This chicks self-confidence around the older man was unnerving and in some a weird way threatening.  
God, Eggsy hoped he wasn’t getting protective.  
Like a lovesick puppy needing for attention.

The thing was he had only just come to the realisation that maybe Mr. Hart didn’t have the wobbly knees effect on everyone and it was just Eggsy that found him so alluring.  
This was beginning to sound more and more like a stupid, girly, teenage crush.

“Could I please take your name for attendances miss...?”

“Morton, but the name’s Roxy”

“Well ‘Roxy’ may I suggest taking the seat next to my good friend Eggsy here and stop rendering a large portion of my desk dysfunctional.” 

The monster in Eggsy’s chest calmed and purred. Hearing Mr. Hart praise him over another student caused Eggsy a deadly sense of pride.  
Admiration for the man was one thing but jealousy over him? This was not something Eggsy wanted to deal with.  
Roxy sat down next to him with elegance and poise while Eggsy subconsciously tried to move as far away from her as possible.  
Mr. Hart stood up and gathered some papers.

“I’m going to fetch you both something to do while you’re here. Can I trust that nothing… unexpected will happen while I am away?” he added extra emphasis on the word unexpected while pointedly staring at Eggsy. 

“Yes, sir.” Both Eggsy and Roxy chimed.

Eggsy sat for a few seconds wondering why he had been personally victimized before the girl spoke up.

“You think too loud.” She stated as if she had been simply reading a particularly bland shopping list or something.

“What’s that ‘sposed to mean?”

“It means people can read you like a book, or at least I can.”  
Eggsy pondered this for a moment.  
Was he really that transparent?

“Hart wasn’t accusing you of anything. He just has high hopes for you. You can tell just by the way he talks to you.”

“I don’t think he expects anything of me, I’m nothing special.”

“Maybe you’re just not looking hard enough.”

“Or maybe you’re wrong, I’ve only known the bloke for two days.”  
Roxy hummed in an unconvinced way. 

“And don’t worry, I wasn’t coming onto him, just trying to have a bit of fun, liven things up a bit.”

“Are you fucking psychic or something?” 

“No just very good at observing. Why are you stuck here anyway?”

“Got caught playing a dumb prank on the chemistry teacher, now I have to put up with a week of this bullshit.”

“That’s bad luck. I charmed my way into only having to stay tonight.”

Wow Eggsy thought, this girl was crazy gifted, not in an academic, athletic or even creative kind of way. She was wonderfully tricky, he could tell she could play the underhand role incredibly well and that was slightly frightening.  
Roxy turned towards Eggsy and for an instant her faced softened up, lifting the hardened mask on her character for a moment. She paused for a second before speaking.

“If you want to impress Hart you need to be prepared and play by his rules.”  
She slid a pen and paper across the desk in front of Eggsy giving him the impression that he was attentive and ready to learn.

“Trust me, he’s taught me Eng. lit long enough.”  
Roxy could see the cogs moving in Eggsy’s mind.  
This was some kind of peace offering he concluded.  
And so, he accepted.  
“Thanks.” 

Both of them where powerful and in control. And for the first time in his life Eggsy could trust someone.  
He had someone on his side.

“A friend.” Roxy added even though Eggsy had never moved his lips.  
A friend he thought.


	8. Subtle kind of madness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy helps Eggsy win Mr. Harts approval, but his reward causes him just as many problems as their punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More trashy building stuff. Roxy and Eggsy are my favourite Brotp.  
> Updates might get a bit slower because exams are starting up again for me but i'll try as hard as I can to keep writing.

Mr. Hart returned with his laptop and he loaded up a presentation on language and grammar.

“You’re lucky that I’ve just taught a year eleven lesson. Both of you could use an English catch up session. Please take out your notebooks.”

Roxy raised her hand and asked for a piece of paper and a pen making some excuse about rushing to get out of the door this morning.

“You should come to school more prepared Miss Morton.” Commented Mr. Hart noting Eggsy’s supplies that Roxy had lent him, sitting on his desk.

Eggsy turned to Roxy silently blessing her, before turning his full concentration to the work that they were doing.

This detention didn’t turn out too bad.  
Not only was Mr. Hart nice to look at but also, he was actually a good teacher, much better than Eggsy’s regular English teacher.  
He took charge of the classroom and made his presence known when it was needed. It was as if he knew the exact balance between having a laugh while bonding with the students and putting his foot down to get the work done.  
Even in this casual revision environment he was so powerful, he taught the two students in front of him as if he was teaching hundreds.  
Mr. Hart was a really gifted orator and it was a talent wasted as a teacher. Eggsy could easily imagine him owning speeches in parliament or at the white house.

Eggsy was too caught up in his day dream (slash sexual identity crisis) to realize what the time was, when he finally caught a glance at the clock he realized that it was ten minutes to the end of the detention but only fifteen minutes until he had to pick up Daisy, even if he was out the door right now he would still have to run to make it on time.

The memory of yesterday’s confrontation at the primary school was enough to shock him into raising his hand, in the middle of Mr. Hart's explanation of the differences between the words affect and effect.

“I hope that your question is justly important enough for you to choose to interrupt me Eggsy.” Stated Mr. Hart dryly.

“Sorry Sir, it’s just that if I don’t leave now I won’t be able to pick up my little sister, and I got a right bollocking the other day from her teacher for not being on time.”

“What school does she attend?”

“Westview Primary.” Said Eggsy confused by the unusual question. 

“I’ll give you a lift if you want, we wouldn’t want you missing any of your detention would we.”

“T-thanks.” Eggsy stuttered.

Roxy raised her eyebrow and shot him a suggestive look, which he aggressively avoided.

The last ten minutes flew by, a bit too fast for Eggsy’s liking.

“I’m pleased to announce that your detention is over and you are free to leave.”  
Fuck, Eggsy was going to have to spend the duration of the car journey in Mr. Hart’s presence.  
This was getting a little too personal.

“I’ll show you to my car Eggsy, that is if you are still wanting that ride?”

Roxy leaned over to Eggsy’s ear and whispered. “Have fun.” Adding a cheeky wink, just to make the situation that bit more awkward.

Eggsy watched her leave the room and followed Mr. Hart towards the door.

He was so screwed.


	9. He loves the way i ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy gets a lift of a certain teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn tbh, i promise i'll write some good stuff soon ;).

He followed Mr. Hart into the teacher’s car park.  
He could see Roxy strutting her way down the school drive.  
Eggsy half wished he could follow her, but the rational part of his brain reminded him that this was the only way he was going to get to Daisy on time.

“Here we are.” Mr. Hart stated, one hundred times more composed than Eggsy who was currently staring at his teacher with wide doe eyes and- holy fuck was that a Bentley? 

“Cheers for the lift Mr. Hart, it’s well nice of you.” Eggsy could feel the beginnings of a blush creep into his cheeks, he pushed past thoughts of his stupid crush and tried to hide his rose tinted features as best he could.

“Nonsense, It seems I caused you enough trouble yesterday letting you out late.” He paused as if he was contemplating adding more to the sentence.

“You can call me Harry if you like, seems a bit odd referring to me as Mr. and Sir when you’re sitting in my car.”

“Harry Hart? Sounds like an action movie star to me.”

“More like a porn star.”

Eggsy started choking on his spit, caught off guard by the older mans comment.

“Are you alright?!” Harry asked evidently concerned while patting the boy on the back.

“Please understand that it was a joke, and one I hope will stay between the two of us. I don’t want that rumor spreading around school.” 

“I’ll keep my mouth shut.” reassured Eggsy.

The rest of the journey passed in comfortable silence.  
They pulled up to Daisy’s school and Eggsy turned to Mr. Hart to thank him for the ride, only to find him much closer than expected.

“Erhm, thanks for the lift I guess sir-I mean Harry.” Eggsy awkwardly ran his hands through his hair while desperately trying to avert his eyes from the older man an inch away from his face.

“It’s my pleasure, don’t hesitate to ask if you need me to chauffer you in the future.”

“I will do.”

The car suddenly became unbearably hot and the silence was slowly forcing Eggsy to make a move.  
He decided his best option was to move quickly out of door to avoid making some embarrassing mistake.

Eggsy leaned through the window of Mr. Hart’s car.

“Thanks again, I’ll see tomorrow, Harry.”

“I look forward to it, Eggsy.”

The boy turned to enter the primary school and Harry waited and watched for a few minutes to ensure he arrived safely, there was something about Eggsy that Harry just couldn’t put his finger on.


	10. I've got a migraine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy tries his best to look after Daisy but as the situation at home get's worse he just doesn't know where to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit more of Dean being a dick and ruining Eggsy's life tbh, I promise i'll kick up the Hartwin soon. 'crosses heart.'

Eggsy weaved his way between the crowed of parents surrounding Daisy’s classroom, receiving some weird looks from the older, sterner, more conservative members of the group.  
This wasn’t unusual, he often got mistaken for her dad, not that he really minded, even with a couple of police convictions and brushes with the Met. he was still a better ‘parent’ than Dean. 

If Eggsy could switch places with that twat he would in a heartbeat. No one deserves an abusive dick for a father.  
Eggsy grew up without a caring dad and he was going to make damn sure Daisy didn’t suffer the same fate.

When he finally reached the classroom he found about twenty different children all desperately searching for their parents.  
After a couple of minutes inspecting each individual child he still hadn’t found Daisy.

Worry flooded into his body as he mentally ran through all of the horrific incidents that could have happened in his absence, most of which where completely irrational.  
She could have got lost or hurt. What if she’d walked off with some stranger? Anyone could have just come in here and grabbed her.

Eggsy's breath became quick and shallow as the panic set in.  
He raced towards Daisy’s teacher to ask where she was while dreaming up sane explanations as to why she wasn’t in her classroom.

“ ‘Scuse me Miss, do you know where Daisy is?” Eggsy asked with an air of anxiety about him.

The woman turned to look down on him with her hooked nose and sharp features.

“I was about to ask you the same question Mr. Unwin, you do understand that here at Westview attendance is compulsory.”

Eggsy stared at her for a few moments as if she was a crazy person before it clicked.

“What are you on abo- Oh.”

“ I expect you to get her to school everyday without fail, I cannot emphasise how important education is in this community. “

“You mean my mum never dropped her off?”

“It appears not, Mr. Unwin.”

Eggsy could feel the anger bubbling inside of him as he fled the building.  
He half ran the journey home fuming from the conversation with the teacher. How could both his mum and Dean forget to take Daisy to school, after everything his mum preached about working hard and getting them out of this shithole?  
He would bet his life’s savings that neither of them even bothered to collect Daisy from the child minders.  
Too fucking pissed to care for their own damn daughter then ditching her at some stranger’s house while they slept off their hangovers.

Eggsy climbed the stairs towards his flat, with every intention of smashing Dean’s fucking face in.


	11. Your cold side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy gets the guts to confront Dean but it leaves him in desperate need of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad language,violence and mentions of possible abuse from Dean so if you don't like don't read!  
> Thank you so much for the positive feedback, I know my chapters are short but I try to update as often as possible.

Eggsy threw open the door of the flat to find his mum and Dean lying on the sofa watching TV while reaping the consequences of yesterday’s late night. 

Eggsy had argued with Dean while he was hungover many times before and he knew it could turn ugly very quickly.

He searched the house until he found Daisy, sleeping peacefully in her crib, oblivious to everything that was about to come crumbling down around her.  
Eggsy was thankful that she was at home; if she was still at her minders that would cause a whole lot more trouble, not to mention rack up a mammoth bill.  
He scooped her up quickly and planted her in the safe refuge of his bedroom ensuring that he tucked her in and locked the door on the way out.  
The last thing he wanted was for Daisy to get hurt because of him.

In a moment of madness Eggsy grabbed one of the empty beer bottles that littered the apartment and threw it so it smashed against the wall above Deans head.  
The two adults rose quickly, startled by the sound of breaking glass.

“What the fuck do you two think your doing, sacrificing your daughters education so you two can hit the boozer.” Screamed Eggsy eager to let them know how furious he was.

“You better shut your mouth Eggsy or I’ll come over there and shut it for you.” Dean shot straight back.

Eggsy ignored his threat and instead spoke directly to his mother.

“I expected this from him after everything he’s put us through, but not from you, I thought that you cared more about how your kids turned out but evidently I was wrong.” He stared straight into his mums eyes to show her how deeply disappointed he was.  
Michelle's blank expression wavered for a moment before returning to the stone cold emotionless mask she wore everyday.

“Oi, you can’t talk that way about your mother after everything we’ve done for you, you little bastard.”

Eggsy ducked out of the way as Dean threw a drunken punch at him.  
He thought he saw his mum crouched on the floor out of the corner of his eye but he couldn’t stop to inspect the situation further before Dean’s fist made another appearance.

“How dare you try and tell me how to raise my daughter, she’s mine, I own her and I can do whatever the hell I like with her, if I was your dad you would have had this shitty attitude beaten out of you before you could talk.”

Eggsy knew Dean was just using his weak points against him but that didn’t stop his words hurting.

“You wouldn’t know the first thing about respect would you Eggsy?” Dean continued.

“You’ve never had a dad around to teach you a lesson.”

Eggsy could feel the tears prickling behind his eyelids; he looked between his mum and Dean helplessly for some sign of salvation or escape, and finding none.  
Tears threatened to spill from his eyes but crying was at the top of the list of things he would never do in front of Dean.

Instead he channeled it into anger.  
One punch between the eyes landed Dean on his fat arse with a bloody nose. Eggsy heard Michelle gasp from behind Dean’s limp figure, but in that moment he couldn’t care less about what she thought.

“You fucking psychos.” He muttered deeply before grabbing whatever he could that Daisy would need for a couple of days and storming into his room, only to find Daisy wide awake and sobbing.  
Eggsy picked her up and hushed her whilst avoiding the world’s shittiest couple in the living room.  
It was only when Eggsy had carried Daisy for two streets trying desperately to calm her down by reassuring her that he was going to look after her and that he would always be there for her, 

that he realised he had nowhere to go.


	12. When the sun goes down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is locked out of his house after a particularly nasty fight with Dean and he's looking for a miracle.

In his rush to get out of the house, Eggsy had forgotten to pick up food or water.   
He’d packed a spare pair of clothes for Daisy, her blankie, and his phone but neglected to think, in the heat of the moment, what they would actually need.

He walked down to the corner shop on the main road and rifled through his backpack for any money he could use to buy something to eat.  
The search yielded a blessed £2.75 and Eggsy used every penny on one large bag of crisps, a bottle of water and a fredo frog Daisy had picked out from the sweets section.  
They sat on the curb munching walkers outside the shop and watched the sun go down. 

It would have been a beautiful view if Eggsy wasn’t acutely aware of how rough it was round here and when the day ended and night began all sorts of scummy people came out to play. The majority of which he wouldn’t want Daisy exposed to.   
Eggsy could look after himself, but things became a whole lot more difficult when a toddler was added to the equation.

Eggsy watched Daisy sucking naively on her chocolate bar while trying to formulate some kind of plan to get them out of this situation.  
He didn’t have any immediate family that wasn’t related to Dean.   
The majority of his friend’s houses would be filled with booze and weed or worse and he defiantly didn’t want to bring Daisy into a house like that. 

In fact, the cleanest, most trustworthy person he knew at the moment was Roxy and he’d only just met her this afternoon.   
This was only made worse by the fact that he had no idea what she did outside of school and no way of contacting her or any idea where she might be.   
Therefore, help from her was out of the question.

Eggsy was truly alone on this one.

In the time that Eggsy had spent pondering their situation the light had fully disappeared and the street was now pitch black.   
Daisy had finished her treat and was understandably feeling tired, she crawled into Eggsy’s lap and started drooling chocolate onto his tracksuit bottoms before promptly falling asleep.

Eggsy pulled out his phone to check the time.   
Someone up behind the pearly gates must have really fucking hated him, he thought as he noted his mobile’s battery life dropping to ten percent.

This was it, he was totally fucking screwed, he was going to get him and his sister shanked in the street over some stupid argument with Dean the douchebag.  
Eggsy was too preoccupied having a breakdown to notice the Bentley slowing down on his side of the road.   
The owner of the car obviously had an interest in the pair as the street was deserted apart from the flickering lights of the convenience shop and the two perched on the curb.

Eggsy snapped out of his thoughts and immediately clocked onto the situation, there was only one reason someone with so much money would be around these parts and although he did need a bit more cash he wasn’t too keen on picking up the oldest profession in order to get some.  
The tinted windows of the car rolled down slowly and Eggsy made sure he got a good grip on Daisy’s back ready to take off and find a safer place to spend the night.  
Just as he was about to start running his mind placed the car’s owner.

“Harry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more cliffhanger for you, Sorry!!!


	13. I can feel myself giving up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy debates whether to accept Harry's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short and shit but I've been hella busy with exams.

Harry leaned out of the window to get a better look at the boy sat on the curb.

“Eggsy what are you doing out here, it’s late you should be at home.”

“What are you doing out here?” Eggsy replied eager to avoid the question.

“I’m on my way back home from dinner with a friend, what about you?”

Eggsy didn’t know what to do, if he told Mr. Hart what had happened at home he would run the risk of him calling the police and the last thing he wanted was the bill being called on his mum, even after everything she had done.   
But if he didn’t ask him for help Harry would just drive away and they would be left out in the cold of the night.

Eggsy decided that his and Daisy’s needs right now where greater than his mum and Dean’s.

“I had an argument with me mam and stepdad. They both went out drinking last night and after you dropped me off at Daisy’s school today I found out that they hadn’t even taken her to school today then when I got home they both just acted like it didn’t even matter or nothin’, which is well hypocritical since my mum always talks about how much school matters and how important it is to get an education, then Dean started hitting me and I didn’t know what to do so I just grabbed Dais’ and left.”

Eggsy started talking faster and faster and became tearful by the end of his explanation. Daisy was still curled up in Eggsy’s lap unaware of everything going on around her and snoring softly.

“Would you like me to call for someone to help you?” Harry offered calmly.

“NO! No please don’t call the police, as much as I hate my mum I don’t want her going to jail.”

“Do you have any friends or family I could call to come and pick you up?”  
Eggsy shook his head sadly.

“Well, if you have nowhere else to go you are welcome to stay at my home for the night and talk to your parent’s tomorrow when things have calmed down a bit.”

“That’s alright Sir I wouldn’t want to put you to any trouble.”

“I would be no problem for me, I can’t let you two spend the night on the streets.” Harry looked down at him with a fondness.  
Eggsy thought for a moment before deciding that it was the best offer he was going to get all night and opening the door to the car.


End file.
